Deadpool vs Red Hood
Deadpool vs Red Hood is another episode of ZombieSlayer23's Death Battles. It pits Deadpool from Marvel Comics and Red Hood from DC Comics. Description They can take a bullet to the face and heal right away. They can take a stab in the head and heal right away. Who will win between these 2 red fighters between the rivalries of Marvel and DC? Interlude Romn: The experienced red-suited fighters! An exciting fight, but who will win? My bet is on Jason! Zombie: And my bet is on Deadpool. But we have some interesting combatants, like Deadpool, the anti-hero that has incredible healing powers. Romn: And Jason, the Skilled Swordsman, Skilled Acrobat, Skilled Detective, and more! Zombie: It's our job to analyze their weapons, armor, and skill to see who would win in a DEATH BATTLE! Deadpool Romn: You see him on T-Shirts, Internet memes, and EVERYWHERE you look at nerd conventions. Zombie: Wade Winston Wilson was a globetrotting mercenary looking to become the world's next greatest superhero. Until one day, Cancer hit him. Facing the inevitability of death, Wade gave up. He abandoned his heroic dreams, stopped his chemo treatments, and dumped his girlfriend to free her from the burden of a man doomed to die. Until he was offered a cure, which gave him the same healing powers as Wolverine. That was when he got his name, Deadpool. Romn: Deadpool also has superhuman strength, speed, and stamina. Not only that, but Deadpool is a master Martial Artist, Seasoned Assassin, and a Raging Sex Machine. Dang, this guy cracks me up! Zombie: Well then, that was fun. But Deadpool is extremely hard to destroy, he survived a blast from a laser in the eyeball and didn't even show any sign of pain, and he kept fighting! He also destroyed every character in the Marvel Universe, including Hulk and Doctor Strange! That's interesting. Romn: This guy got his head blown off his body by Mrs. Fantastic, and dang, he survived that! He quickly finished Mrs. Incredible off though. Pretty sad if you ask me. Zombie: Deadpool's weapons include grenades, tons of guns, Twin Kitanas, Machine Guns, a Teleportation Belt, and more! This guy is well equipped, and you never know the results of this figh-'' Deadpool: 'Hey guys! Sorry to interrupt you, it's very entertaining that you are talking so much about me! I know, I know, I am sexy. Not only that but a Chimichanga Whisperer, a Beast in fighting, and a-''' Romn: Where the crud did you come from, Deadpool? Aren't ya still recovering from your duel with Deathstroke? Deadpool: That guy was easy! I sliced his head off so easily! That guy was-'' Zombie: ENOUGH! *Deadpool and Romn turn to Zombie* Zombie: Deadpool, get out of here! *Zombie kicks Deadpool off the screen* Romn: '''Hey! Zombie: Ugh. Whenever Deadpool comes nothing good comes, Romn. Deadpool has, on occasion, flirted with the actual personification of Death itself – herself. It would be easy to chalk this up to a hallucination, if it weren’t for the fact that one other person has had the privilege of socializing with Death without actually dying. Romn: What? How?! Oh well, Deadpool carries ginormous bags full of weapons on his back, and if you take a look of all those weapons, you won't want to mess around with-''' Deadpool: ''ME! THE RAGING BEAST! NOW SHOW ME MY OPPONENT SO I CAN SQUASH HIM SO HARD! Zombie: HOW ARE YOU-'' Romn: '''DEADPOOL!' Deadpool: Bad Deadpool… Good Deadpool! Red Hood Romn: Jason Peter Todd is a fictional character appearing in comic books published by DC Comics. Jason Todd first appeared in Batman #357 (1983) and became the second Robin, sidekick to the superhero Batman, when the previous Robin, Dick Grayson went on to star in The New Teen Titans under the moniker of Nightwing. Zombie: The initial version of Jason Todd had an origin that was a similar origin to the first Robin, Dick Grayson. Originally, like Grayson, Jason is the son of circus acrobats killed by a criminal (Killer Croc) and is later adopted by Bruce Wayne. Distinguished by his red hair, Todd is unfailingly cheerful, wearing his circus costume to fight crime until Dick Grayson presents him with a Robin costume of his own. At that point, Jason dyes his hair black, and in later stories blossoms under Batman's tutelage. Following the revamp of the Batman mythos due to Crisis on Infinite Earths, Jason Todd is recast as a young street orphan who first encounters the Dark Knight while attempting to steal the tires of the Batmobile. Bruce Wayne sees to it that Jason is placed in a school for troubled youths. Jason earns the mantle of Robin a short while later by helping Batman apprehend a gang of thieves. However, Todd does not wear the Robin costume (an improved version of) until after six months of training. Batman realizes that while Jason doesn't possess Dick Grayson's acrobatic skills, he can become a productive crime-fighter by channeling his rage. He also believes that if he doesn't help the boy, Jason will eventually become part of the "criminal element." Romn: The original death by Jason in a comic book was Jason finding out who his true mom was and set out to find her. When he found her, he was unaware that The Joker was blackmailing Jason's mom. Jason was overjoyed to see his mother, until The Joker showed up and beat up Jason with his Crowbar. He then set a Time bomb inside and locked them inside. Jason and his Mother tried to get out of the warehouse, but it was too late. The Time bomb exploded right when Batman showed up. Batman was extremely sad and thought it was all his fault for not giving him the right training. Zombie: That's some of the history from Jason. He survived a fall from a building pretty high height, and that's pretty impressive. Not only that, but he has a ton of vehicles that will give him some advantages. Jason is also a Master Martial Artist, a Lazarus-Enhanced person that can heal painful wounds in a very short time, meaning he could survive a stab in the gut and get healed in less then 10 seconds! Jason is also a Skilled Acrobat, a Skilled Swordsman, a Skilled Detective, and a Polymath. Romn: Believe it or not, you don't want to mess with Jason Todd. But we will see what the outcome of this fight will be when he fights-''' Deadpool: ''CHIMICHANGA! DEADPOOL IS GONNA RIP THIS GUY INTO SHREDS! THIS WILL BE SO SIMPLE TO WIN-'' Zombie: *Cracks Knuckles* Come here Deadpool. Deadpool: ''Oh, is it a kiss you want? Su-'' *Deadpool is heard getting punched and kicked from the screen, and a frantic Romn trying to help. Soon, all 3 of the people are rolling in a ball, punching and kicking one another* Jason: I searched everywhere. Tim: What? Jason: I looked through hundreds of files. Jason: Searched through my text messages. Jason: I even searched my wardrobe. Jason: But I still couldn't find where I asked for your opinion. Tim: ... Intermission Zombie: All right the combatants are set, let's end this debate once and for all. Romn: '''IT'S TIME FOR A DEATH BATTLE!!!!!!!!!!!!! DEATH BATTLE! ???: WHAM! A sword sliced the bean bag in half, revealing a floor flooded of sand. The sand rose to Deadpool’s head, making the anti-hero shriek. Deadpool: SOMEONE! HELP! I’M GONNA DIE! Deadpool quickly started shooting his gun below him rapidly, helping the anti-hero get higher to the surface. After at least 30 bullets, Deadpool reached the surface and stood up. Deadpool: Close call, but in the end, I ALWAYS PREVAIL-BLAH! Deadpool was shot straight in the head, hitting him in the skull. Deadpool slammed into the ground with his eyes closed. From the distance, Red Hood pushed his gun away from his grasp and leaped from the small building. He landed safely on the ground and walked over to Deadpool’s body. Red Hood quickly grinned, but the grin did not last long. Red Hood was kicked backwards by Deadpool, followed by a Cartwheel in the face. Deadpool quickly punched Red Hood hard in the face, causing Red Hood to crash into his Motorcycle. Red Hood lay motionless for a little bit, but quickly picked himself up and reloaded his Pistol. Red Hood: Is that all you got? Deadpool giggled. Deadpool: NO! FIGHT! Jason quickly landed a sharp Axe Kick into Deadpool’s Spine, followed by a stab into Deadpool’s backside with his Kitana. Deadpool shrieked in pain as Jason hurled his other Kitana toward Deadpool. The Kitana stabbed Deadpool in the leg, revealing a massive hole through Deadpool’s leg. But Deadpool fought off the pain and started taking shots with his Pistol. Many bullets were deflected or dodged by Red Hood, but some hit him. Thankfully to Red Hood’s helmet, there was no real damage taken. Deadpool quickly grabbed his sword and swung heavy blows at Jason. Jason quickly dodged the strikes, followed up with a kick in Deadpool’s face and a swift punch into Deadpool’s gut. Deadpool staggered backwards as Jason hopped onto his Motorcycle and took off at full speed towards Deadpool. Deadpool let out a shriek of shock as he was hit by the Motorcycle. The Motorcycle dragged Deadpool by the sleeve of his suit. Deadpool let out shrieks of pain as he whacked the ground heavily. But Deadpool had an idea. Deadpool quickly pulled out his Pistol and aimed for Red Hood’s face. Their was a lot of bumps on the ride, making it hard for Deadpool to aim. As he was about to pull the trigger, a bump made it so Deadpool shot the engine instead of Jason’s face. The Motorcycle exploded, resulting in Deadpool and Jason blasting into a massive alleyway. The 2 crashed into the ground with a heap, coughing as they went. But in a matter of no time, both fighters were back on their feet. Deadpool swung his sword heavily at Red Hood, causing a streak of blood to form around Red Hood’s stomach. Red Hood growled in anger, quickly pulling out his pistol. Red Hood shot Deadpool straight in the eye, and then the head, and then the elbow. Deadpool yelled in pain before getting his sword taken away from him and watching as Jason flipped in the air and stabbed Deadpool straight in the face. Deadpool yelled in anger. Deadpool: Enough is enough! FOR CHIMICHANGAS! Deadpool grabbed his radio and turned it on. Red Hood couldn’t help but laughing. Red Hood: What’s gonna happen? I’m gonna die by a Radio? Deadpool quickly put on his Medal and grinned. Deadpool: Of course not! Deadpool fought with the rhythm of music, kicking and punching Red Hood as he went at it. Red Hood tried shooting Deadpool, but the anti-hero dodged the shot with a single flip, charged a kick, and landed the heavy kick into Red Hood’s head. Red Hood was blasted backwards, slamming into several buildings until he slammed into the ground with a heap. Jason slowly picked himself up, healing as he did so. But as he got up, Deadpool reached him. Deadpool grabbed Red Hood by the arm and kneed him in the gut. Lunging backwards, Deadpool shot multiple rounds of his pistol at Red Hood. Jason was shot several times with the pistol, only to be healed straight away. Jason: This will end you! Jason gripped his Grenade tightly and hurled it at Deadpool. Deadpool looked down at the grenade, for it had just landed directly below him. Deadpool tried to say something, but you couldn’t hear it. It was too late. The grenade was triggered, exploding Deadpool. Deadpool’s head was blasted off of his body, and his body was blasted into a truck. Red Hood smirked under his helmet before walking away from the scene. ???: Hey! Jason turned around to see Deadpool’s head on the ground staring at him. Deadpool: Let’s finish this! Jason laughed. Jason: Good idea. Jason grabbed his pistol, but was stopped with surprise. Deadpool’s body parts slowly pieced themselves together, turning Deadpool back into his normal state. Red Hood shot Deadpool’s arm, but Deadpool slowed no sign of pain. After some time, Deadpool was fully healed. Deadpool: You're dead! Deadpool hurled his sword at sword at Jason, which stabbed Jason straight in the gut. Jason let out a gasp of blood before Deadpool kicking the sword even further into Jason’s body. With one final kick, the sword went straight through Jason’s body and landed on the ground. Jason gripped his body tightly before collapsing on the ground and laying there motionless. Deadpool: HA! CHIMICHANGA POWER ALWAYS OVERPOWER-''' Jason slowly picked himself up, making Deadpool gasp in surprise. Deadpool: '''WHA- HOW?! Jason smirked. Jason: I cheat Death. Jason quickly called his Helicopter and started dueling with Deadpool. The 2 exchanged punches, causing the 2 to blast backwards from the impact. Deadpool was the first to pick himself up, kicking Jason in the face and picking Jason up. But before Deadpool brought his pistol to Jason’s face, the Helicopter whacked Deadpool in the face and brought him up into the sky. Deadpool: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! Deadpool’s grip on the Helicopter didn’t last long; he fell from the sky until hitting the ground with such impact that a crater formed around Deadpool. Jason covered his head in his shoulder, but was still forced backwards from the impact just a little bit. Jason checked to see Deadpool’s body. It was on the ground, motionless. Jason collapsed onto the ground, panting heavily and breathing fast. Jason: It's over... Deadpool silently grabbed his pistol and shot a single bullet at Jason. The bullet pierced Jason in the gut, taking Jason by surprise and pain. Jason: No. This isn’t real. HOW?! Deadpool lunged from the crater and whacked Jason with all of his strength with a single fist. Jason slammed into the ground, stammering backwards. Deadpool: LET’S GET THIS OVER WITH! Deadpool shot multiple rounds with his pistol, until it was out of ammo, where he switched to his Sniper and shot Red Hood one by one in the head. Jason growled silently. Jason might actually die! Once out of ammo, Deadpool landed a mighty kick into Jason’s backside and brought his sword to Jason’s neck. Pushing through with his sword, Deadpool was covered in blood. Jason’s head was flying into the air, completely decapitated. Deadpool: AND FOR CHIMICHANGAS! Deadpool sliced Jason’s head rapidly several times, until Jason’s head was nothing more than a thousand tiny blood-covered pieces. K.O * Deadpool ate tons of Chimichangas from stress-eating, looking at the damage he has done to the town. * Batman notices Jason’s dead body and sighs in both relief and sadness. Conclusion Romn: Yeah….. Deadpool won. Zombie: And he won for a reason. Deadpool and Jason had some incredible feats, including very fast healing power to cheat death. But in the end, Deadpool won in almost every category. Romn: He beat the whole Marvel Universe in a fight, meaning he took down Doctor Strange and even Thor. That’s something Jason could never do in his life! I mean, beating Doctor Strange means Deadpool can withstand the experience and magic Stephen has had, and that is incredible! Zombie: Deadpool has also survived his head being exploded from his body by Mrs. Fantastic, and soon killed her. Deadpool also showed no sign of pain when his eye was incinerated by a laser. Romn: Gosh, Deadpool is awesome! We have to give Jason some credit, I mean he can heal really fast with bullets and stuff, and even had the smarter advantage along with all the vehicles and powers he has had. But still, that can’t beat what Deadpool has to offer. Zombie: I feel bad for Jason. That was a pretty brutal death, and this battle could last forever with all of the their healing powers. Romn: It was a matter of time before Jason was Jason-Ihillated. Zombie: What? Ugh, whatever. Romn: Fine, how about it was just a matter of time before Jason was Ja-Dead? Zombie: Romn, STOP! THEY DON’T EVEN MAKE ANY SENSE! Romn: Whatever. It was just a matter of time before Red Hood turned into thousands of pieces. Zombie: ….. The Winner is Deadpool. Deadpool: YEAH! GO ME! Category:ZombieSlayer23 Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Series Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:Death Battles with a returning combatant Category:'DC vs. Marvel' themed Death Battles Category:Colour Themed Death Battles Category:'Gun Fights' Themed Death Battles Category:Anti Hero themed Death Battles Category:"Male vs Male" Themed Death Battles Category:Sword VS Gun themed fights Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2016